Five Nights at Carl's
Five Nights at Carl's is a game made by Sounds Legit Games. It takes place in the FNaF2 pizzeria, but all the animatronics are gone, replaced instead by Carl variations. Animatronics Carl Carl is the most basic and most amazing, and best animatronic overall. He attacks by appearing on the desk after lowering the monitor if he is in the left vent, and the player must flash him 3 times in less than 3 seconds to deflect him. If you don't, Carl possesses your body and puts your soul into an average cupcake. His movement pattern is, Show Stage --> Main Hall --> Hallway --> Party Room 3 --> Left Vent --> Office. His 1st appearance is Night 1. Carlita Carlita is the second coolest animatronic. She is the cupcake Toy Chica carried around in FNaF2. She attacks by coming through the hall and eating your face. You must put on the Freddy Mask if she is in her closest state in the hall. Her movement pattern is Show Stage --> Main Hall --> Hallway (Not deadly yet) --> Closer, in the Hallway (safe) --> Right Outside the office (deadly) --> Office. She first appears on Night 2. Larc Larc (Cral backwards) is the least amazing of the Carl lineage. He doesn't attack, but will make the Freddy Mask unusable by stealing it, if he gets in the office. His movement Pattern is as follows, Show Stage --> Party Room 1 --> Party Room 2 --> Party Room 4 --> Right Vent --> Office. He doesn't move until Night 2 Old Carl Old Carl is a withered, damaged, and sad Carl in the Parts/Service room. He is there, because the evil manager scrapped him as he isn't as cool as normal Carl, despite Larc obviously being worse. Old Carl attacks by going through the right vent or left vent, and then burning you with his MLG candle. He appears in the blind spots. He moves in the following pattern, Parts/Service --> Main Hall --> Hallway --> Party Room 3/4 --> Left Vent (If in 3) or Right Vent (If in 4) --> Office. He starts to move on Night 3 Old Carlita Old Carlita is an evil clone of Carlita. She is broken because of the shear amount of times Carl noscoped her in the face. She starts in Kid's Cove. She attacks by pressing the big red button hidden in your desk. She has no preset movement pattern, but she can appear in the following rooms: Kid's Cove (doesn't return after leaving), Main Hall, Game Area, Hallway, Party Room 1, Party Room 4, Right Vent, Blindspot, Office. She first appears on Night 1. Evil Carl Evil Carl is only slightly cooler than Larc. He starts in the game area, and in place of a candle, he has a balloon. He doesn't attack, but when he gets in your office, he disables the flashlight... Somehow. He has the most obnoxious laugh in the world. He can only be seen in the Left Vent cam and Game Area cameras, in others rooms, he uses BB magic and is invisible. His movement Pattern is Game Area --> ??? --> ??? --> ??? --> Left Vent --> Blindspot --> Office. Evil Carl first appears on Night 2. Puppet Carl Puppet Carl is the puppet. The end. He isn't different in any way other than being Carl. Goodnight. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Hellooooo? Oh, you actually picked up the phone. I was saying Hello for so long, I forgot to stop. My name? You know my name. My name is Phone Carl. My brothers and sisters will kill you. Sorry, that is just how it is. Deal with it. Night 2 The other Carl's are even more deadly now! Muahahahahaha. Fear us! The Freddy Mask isn't as OP as you once thought. I am pretty sure Carlita will come through the hall, and Evil Carl through the left vent. Aw well, I am sure you will survive, you better, it will not be fun if you die! Night 3 You have my permission to die. Old Carl is coming for you. Prepare to die, you are not safe. Old Carl comes through both vents. Muahahahahah *cough cough cough* Oh god! Oh Carl God! Save me! It is so funny! *cough* Night 4 Help! I am the normal phone guy! Some weird cupcake named Carl locked me in some back room! He will probably cute me off soon! Carl and his Carl family have gotten angry! You have got to survive. You're my only ho-- Night 5 Sorry you weren't able to save that guy. But you couldn't just let you save him! Aw well. This is the final level. Beware the magical powers of Carl! Muahahaha! Night 6 You... Really must be stupid. You really came back for another night?! You are just asking to die. Ok. I have coached my family. They will be their most deadly. Presets (NOTE: Puppet Carl isn't customizable.) Thieves *Larc: 20 *Evil Carl: 20 *Carl: 5 *Carlita: 5 *Reward: Larc Plush Best Thing Ever *Old Carl: 20 *Carl: 20 *Reward: Old Carl Plush Evil Clones *Evil Carl: 20 *Old Carita: 20 *Carita: 10 (Balancer) *Reward: Old Carlita figurine Carl Challenge *All: 5 *Reward: Carl Plush Uh-oh *All: 10 *Reward: Carl Family-themed monitor You're Screwed *All: 20 *Reward: Evil Carl Plush Jumpscares! * Carl * Carlita * (The rest are WIP) Category:Joke Pages Category:Games Category:Work in progress